Дугин, Александр Гельевич
Алексáндр Гéльевич Дýгин (род. 7 января 1962, Москва, СССР) — российский общественный деятель, философ, политолог и переводчик, социолог. Кандидат философских наук, доктор политических наук, доктор социологических наук. Профессор, и. о. заведующего (2009—2014Ректор МГУ уволил Александра Дугина // Лента.ру, 27.06.2014) кафедрой социологии международных отношений социологического факультета МГУ им. М. В. Ломоносова, лидер Международного Евразийского движения. Автор Четвёртой политический теории, которая по его мнению должна быть следующим шагом в развитии политики после первых трёх: либерализма, социализма и фашизма. Политическая деятельность Дугина направлена на создание евразийской сверхдержавы через интеграцию России с бывшими советскими республиками в новый Евразийский Союз (ЕАС). Почётный профессор Евразийского национального университета имени Л. Н. Гумилёва и Тегеранского университета. Приглашённый профессор Южного федерального университета. Полиглот, знает более десяти языковЛимонов - роман французского писателя Эмманюэля Каррера, повествующий о жизни Эдуарда Лимонова. thumb|700px|Алексáндр Гéльевич Дýгин Биография Отец — Гелий Александрович Дугин (1935—1998) — кандидат юридических наук, генерал-лейтенант Главного разведывательного управления Генштаба Вооружённых сил СССР, работал в Российской таможенной академииПриказ ГТК РФ от 30.05.1997 № 301 «О проведении в г. Москве совещания по вопросам тылового обеспечения», мать — Галина Викторовна Дугина (Онуфриенко) (1937—2000) — врач, кандидат медицинских наук. Проживала в Москве. В 1979 году поступил в Московский авиационный институт (МАИ), однако был отчислен со второго курса''Полянников, Тимур.'' По тропам Химеры, или размышления о евразийстве и «новом мировом порядке» // «Континент» № 21(83) — 22(84), 2002 г. (впоследствии, при защите диссертации, представил в Учёный совет РГУ диплом об окончании заочного отделения Новочеркасского инженерно-мелиоративного института)Режабек, Борис. Мёрзлая земля евразийца Дугина. Об авторе: http://iuik.moipros.ru/st7/Малер, Аркадий. Критический анализ «вынужденных пояснений» А. Дугина. Уже после эмиграции Мамлеева в 1974 году вместе с Гейдаром Джемалем и Евгением Головиным входил в так называемый «Южинский кружок» — круг общения, сформировавшийся в Южинском переулке в Москве в квартире Мамлеева, где проходили его собранияЕВРАЗИЯКлимонтович, Николай. Далее — везде…: Записки нестрогого юноши. : Вагриус, 2002.. В 1980 году, в 18 лет, вместе с Гейдаром Джемалем вступил в кружок «Чёрный орден SS»''Каледин, Никита.'' Терапия оказалась бессильной перед манией Дугина-младшего переустроить мир // «Стрингер» № 7, 01.05.2003.Информация РГИУ [http://www.rusinst.ru/articletext.asp?rzd=1&id=6095 Новые правые — малочисленное общественное движение, объединившее в себя русский национал-большевизм и национал-социалистическую идеологию Западной Европы]. — Институт русской цивилизации''Можегов, Владимир.'' Ползущий ангел // «Континент», 2010, № 144, который создал и возглавил (в качестве «рейхсфюрера») мистик''Roger Griffin, Matthew Feldman''. Fascism: Post-war fascisms. Taylor & Francis, 2004. ISBN 0-415-29020-1, 9780415290203. — P. 197., один из первых русских «новых правых»''Александр Верховский, Владимир Прибыловский, Екатерина Михайловская.'' Национализм и ксенофобия в российском обществе — М., «Панорама», 1998. Евгений Головин; учеником Головина он себя считает''Мамлеев, Юрий.'' Есть между нами некая тайна… // «Завтра», 2 апреля 2008.. Вместе с Гейдаром Джемалем Дугин вступил в 1988 году в Национально-патриотический фронт «Память» Дмитрия Васильева, но затем был лишён членства в этой организации по официальной формулировке за то, что «контактировал и контактирует с представителями эмигрантских диссидентских кругов оккультистско-сатанинского толка, в частности, с неким писателем Мамлеевым»«Память». Документы и тексты / Сост. В. Прибыловский. — М., ИЭГ «Панорама», 1990. — С. 25—26.Александр Верховский, Владимир Прибыловский, Екатерина Михайловская. Национализм и ксенофобия в российском обществе. — М., «Панорама», 1998. — С. 52.. В период с 1990 по 1992 год работал с рассекреченными архивами КГБ, на основе материалов которых подготовил ряд газетных, журнальных статей, книг и телепередачу «Тайны века», транслировавшуюся на Первом канале. * С 1988 по 1991 год — главный редактор издательского центра «ЭОН». * С 1990 года — главный редактор альманаха «Милый ангел»Оглавление «Милый Ангел» № 1. * С 1991 года — главный редактор журнала «Элементы»«Элементы» № 1, М., 2000, председатель Историко-религиозной ассоциации «Арктогея». * С 1993 по 1995 год — колумнист газеты «Новый взгляд»Работа в чёрном // Дугин. А. Г. Русская вещь, 1994.Биография Дугина // Международное Евразийское Движение, 20.10.2002.. * С 1993 по апрель 1998 года — идеолог и один из лидеров НБП. По словам Эдуарда Лимонова, вышел из НБП из-за того, что обвинил четырёх национал-большевиков в краже у него 248 рублей . По оценке же самого Дугина, разрыв произошёл из-за идеологических разногласий, в частности из-за отсутствия у Лимонова чётко выраженной политической позицииПравда о Лимонове // Взгляд. * В 1994 году — французский журнал «Актюэль» (М43/44/45, лето 1994) называет А. Дугина «наиболее влиятельным мыслителем посткоммунистической эпохи». * С 1996 по 1997 год — автор и ведущий радиопрограммы «Finis mundi» (Радио 101-FM). * С 1997 по 1999 год — автор и ведущий программы «Геополитическое обозрение» (радио «Свободная Россия»). * С 1998 по 2003 год — советник Председателя Государственной Думы РФ. * В 1999 году — окончание заочного отделения НГМА (бывш. НИМИ). * В 2000 году — читает курс «Философия политики» в Международном независимом эколого-политологическом университете. * С 2000 года — председатель Политического совета (лидер) Общероссийского общественно-политического движения «Евразия». Преподавание курса «Философия политики» в Международном эколого-политологическом университете. Почетный член «Экономико-философского собрания» при Центре общественных связей МГУ. * С 2002 по ноябрь 2003 года — председатель политического совета партии «Евразия». В ноябре 2003 года был исключён из партии в результате конфликта с председателем исполкома партии Петром Евгеньевичем Сусловым. * С 2003 по 2004 год — колумнист журнала «Сельская молодёжь»Статьи Александра Дугина в журнале «Сельская Молодёжь». В «Литературной газете» А.Дугин ведёт авторскую рубрику «Ацефал»Авторская рубрика Александра Дугина в «Литературной газете». * С ноября 2003 года — лидер Международного евразийского движения. Присвоение звания почетного профессора Евразийского национального университета имени Л. Н. Гумилёва. * В сентябре 2004 года — посещение Франции для участия в международной конференции «Евразийство и неоевразийство, две идеологии русской Империи в ХХ в» под председательством директора Центра Евразийских исследований университета г. Рен профессора Мишеля ГрабараИнтеллектуальное евразийское турне лидера Международного Евразийского Движения А. Г. Дугина по Франции. * В декабре 2004 года — прибытие в Турцию для участия в «Евразийском симпозиуме», проходившем в Университете Гази. Выступления в «Американском университете Гирне» Северного Кипра и Стамбульском университетеЕвразийское турне А. Г. Дугина по Турции | 13.12.2004. * В 2005 году — выступление с лекцией в США по приглашению Института Хопкинса. Встреча с Збигневом Бзежинским в Вашингтоне. * В августе 2005 года — официальный визит в Иран. Выступление в Тегеранском институте стратегических исследованийХроника евразийства | Визит лидера Международного Евразийского Движения А. Г. Дугина в Тегеран | Тегеран на пути в Евразию | 23.08.2005. * С 2005 по 2006 года — колумнист журнала Rolling StoneСтатьи Александра Дугина в журнале «Rolling Stone». Ведущий геополитической программы «Вехи» на телеканале «Спас». * С 2007 года — член совета Всемирного русского народного собора. * С 2007 по 2008 год — ведущий радиопередачи «Русская вещь»Архив радиопередачи «Русская Вещь» на радио РСН. * В марте 2008 года — встреча в Белграде с премьер-министром Сербии Воиславом КоштуницаКоштуница и Николич принимают Евразию. * С сентября 2008 года — профессор Московского государственного университета имени М. В. Ломоносова, директор Центра консервативных исследований при социологическом факультете МГУ. * С сентября 2009 года по июнь 2014 года — и. о. заведующего кафедрой социологии международных отношений социологического факультета МГУ им. М. В. ЛомоносоваКафедра социологии международных отношений Социологический факультет МГУ. * В июне 2013 — визит в Молдавию. Выступление в Народном университете г. КишинёваДугин в Кишинёве, или реабилитация традиционалистского дикурса. * В 2015 году — внеcён в санкционный список США и Канады. * С 2016 по 2017 годы — главный редактор телеканала «Царьград ТВ» Телеканал 360|url=https://360tv.ru/news/obschestvo/dugin-98012/|work=Телеканал 360|accessdate=2017-10-11|language=ru-RU}}. Семья * Был женат на Евгении Дебрянской, писательнице и активистке ЛГБТ-движения. В настоящий момент женат на Наталии Мелентьевой — философе, кандидате философских наук, публицисте, директоре издательства «Арктогея», преподавателе философии в МГУ. ** Сын (от первого брака): Артур (в крещении Димитрий) Александрович Дугин, 1985 года рождения, москвич, окончил Московский государственный лингвистический университет, рок-музыкант. ** Дочь: Дарья Александровна Дугина, 1992 года рождения, студентка философского факультета МГУ, музыкант. Идейные взгляды Формирование взглядов Советский период В 1980-е годы Александр Дугин придерживался радикально антисоветских и антикоммунистических взглядов. По словам самого Дугина, он водил своего маленького сына «плевать на памятники Ильичу», о чём впоследствии сожалелАлександр Дугин «Ленин — красный аватара гнева». В этот период Дугин увлекался философией Фридриха Ницше, трудами Мирчи Элиаде, идеями европейских «новых правых», теоретиков «консервативной революции» межвоенного периода, теоретиками геополитики (Карл Хаусхофер, Фридрих Ратцель, Карл Шмитт), а также такими авторами, как Рене Генон, Юлиус Эвола, Герман Вирт и другими. С 1990 года Перестройка и разрушение Советского Союза изменили отношение Дугина к советскому строю и коммунизму. Он трактует поражение СССР в «холодной войне» с точки зрения геополитики — как победу «цивилизации моря» над «цивилизацией суши». Дугин обращается к марксизму, национал-большевизму (Николай Устрялов, Эрнст Никиш), метафизике коммунизма (Николай Клюев, Андрей Платонов), евразийству (Николай Трубецкой, Пётр Савицкий, Николай Алексеев, Лев Гумилёв), новым левым (Ги Дебор, Жан Бодрийяр). В октябре 1993 года Александр Дугин принял участие в обороне Верховного Совета России, а поражение парламента воспринял как личную трагедию. Вскоре после этого вместе с Эдуардом Лимоновым и Егором Летовым Дугин создал Национал-большевистскую партию (НБП), находившуюся в непримиримой оппозиции к тогдашнему президенту Борису Ельцину и отличавшуюся в тот период радикальным антилиберализмом и антиамериканизмом. В начале 1995 года А.Дугин знакомится с Сергеем Курёхиным, позже тот вступает в НБП (партбилет № 418). В марте 1995 года Курёхин, Лимонов, Дугин и Тимур Новиков дали пресс-конференцию в рок-клубе в Санкт-Петербурге, где Курёхин заявил, что единственной актуальной формой искусства сейчас стала политика, и именно ею он теперь будет заниматься. Он организовал работу городского штаба НБП, сам снял для него подвал, много публиковался. По предложению Курёхина Дугин выдвинулся по одномандатному округу на выборах в Государственную думу, прошедших в декабре того же года. В поддержку Дугина Курёхин 23 сентября устроил последний, как это потом стало ясно, концерт «Поп-механики», который получил название «Поп-механика № 418» — число 418 было взято из эзотерического учения Алистера Кроули. В концерте участвовали и сами Лимонов и Дугин, на французском и русском читавший отрывки из Кроули Курехин. Шкипер о Капитане. Отрывок из книги. Избирательная кампания тем не менее окончилась провалом, Дугин в своём округе занял шестнадцатое место из семнадцати кандидатов . После смерти Курёхина в 1996 году, Дугин посвящает ему эссе «418 масок субъекта»418 МАСОК СУБЪЕКТА (эссе о Сергее Курехине) в Независимой газете и эссе «Город Курёхин»«Город Курёхин», Газета «Лимонка», 1996 в газете Лимонка. Позже музыка Курёхина нередко используется в радиопередаче «Русская Вещь». В течение последующих нескольких лет Дугин, являясь идеологом НБП, опубликовал ряд радикальных политических и метафизических текстов, стиль которых отличает поэтичность и метафоричность . Интерес к русскому православию и старообрядчеству привел Александра Дугина к убеждению в правоте единоверия — сохранения и возрождения дораскольных традиций русского православия в лоне Русской православной церкви. В этот период Дугин стал прихожанином одного из единоверческих приходов Русской православной церкви. Весной 1998 года произошёл разрыв Александра Дугина с Лимоновым и НБП. В 1998 году Дугин стал советником Председателя Государственной Думы Геннадия Селезнёва, а в 1999 году возглавил Центр геополитических экспертиз Экспертно-консультативного Совета по проблемам национальной безопасности при Председателе Государственной Думы. В тот же период Александр Дугин читать лекции по геополитике в Генштабе России. С приходом к власти Владимира Путина начался новый период в политической деятельности Александра Дугина — из радикальной оппозиции он перешёл на позиции лояльного отношения к действующей власти. С 2000 года С начала 2000-х годов Дугин отстаивает идеи евразийства и консерватизма, предлагая их в качестве идеологической платформы российской власти, которую он упрекает в отсутствии какой-либо идеологии. С середины 2000-х в деятельности ЕСМ и Дугина принимают участие самые разные музыканты. На Втором Съезде евразийского Союза Молодёжи 26 апреля 2006 года выступают как фолк-музыканты,- узбекский ансамбль народных инструментов (под руководством Рахмани), ансамбль арабских танцев «Садам»;, Намгар Лхасаранова, Чейнеш Байтушкина, еврейский фольклорный ансамбль «АВИВ», Шончалай Шалгынова-Ховэней, так и Рада и Терновник, Граф Хортица, Кооператив Ништяк, Север и Николай КоперникВторой Съезд Евразийского Союза Молодёжи. Проходит музыкальный фестиваль «Русская Вещь»Русская Вещь и ЕСМ обосновались в Чебоксарах. В передачу «Мобилизация» на телеканале О2ТВ приглашаются Псой Короленко, Кооператив Ништяк и Николай Коперник. Один из выпусков радиопередачи «Русская Вещь» целиком посвящается Егору Летову. На презентации книги «Поп-культура и знаки времени»[http://www.arcto.ru/article/1352 Презентация книги Александра Дугина Поп-культура и знаки времени] выступают группы Зазеркалье и Церковь Детства. Рецензии на книгу пишут Валерий Посиделов"…И мы обманываться рады" - Еженедельник "Ростов официальный" №47 (23.11.2005) и Илья Кормильцев"Нет, не так прост этот мир, как кажется" - Рецензия Ильи Кормильцева на книгу Александра Дугина "Поп-культура и знаки времени". На сайте онлайн-телевидения Russia.ru публикуется видео «Город Курёхина»Russia.ru / программа "Эксперт" 12.07.2011. По мере стабилизации политической ситуации в стране Дугин всё больше обращается к научной сфере. Весной 2006 года он читал на Философском факультете МГУ им. М. В. Ломоносова курс лекций «Постфилософия», который в 2009 году издан отдельной книгой. В нём Дугин подвергает разбору основные философские понятия, рассматривая их в рамках трёх исторических парадигм — Премодерн-Модерн-Постмодерн. В 2007 году Дугин читал цикл лекций о философии Мартина Хайдеггера, итогом которого становится применение Дугиным методологии Хайдеггера к истории России, обобщённое в лекции о «русском хайдеггерианстве»Чтобы быть русскими: Национал-хайдеггерианство новой эпохи // Официальный сайт Евразийского Союза Молодёжи, 19 сентября. В декабре 2007 года Дугин читал лекцию о «четвёртой политической теории», которую он противопоставляет трём идеологиям XX века — либерализму, коммунизму и фашизму''Дугин, Александр.'' Четвёртая политическая теория // Профиль, № 48 (603), 22.12.2008 г.. В ноябре 2008 года на социологическом факультете МГУ Дугин организовал международную конференцию с участием французского философа, одного из лидеров движения «новых правых» Алена де Бенуа, посвящённую «четвёртой политической теории», а в декабре того же года на соцфаке МГУ прошёл молодёжный интеллектуальный конгресс на ту же тему. В феврале 2008 года Дугин опубликовал работу «Археомодерн», в которой высказал мысль о том, что парадигма Модерна, зародившаяся в Западной Европе, не смогла прочно закрепиться на российской почве даже в среде властной, экономической и культурной элиты, в то время как подавляющее большинство российского общества находится в архаичной парадигме Премодерна. Ситуацию такого конфликта Дугин назвал «Археомодерном»''Дугин, Александр.'' Археомодерн: В поисках точки, где и модерн, и архаика ясны как парадигмы // Философский портал «Арктогея», 10.04.2008.: С сентября 2008 года Дугин становится профессором МГУ им. М. В. Ломоносова и возглавляет Центр консервативных исследований — общероссийскую социологическую организацию, ставящую своей целью развитие и становление консервативной идеологии в России с опорой на научные кадры. С февраля 2009 года Дугин читает на соцфаке МГУ курсы лекций по «структурной социологии», этносоциологии, социологии геополитики, Социологии международных отношений. В течение 2000-х годов Дугин регулярно выступает в прессе. Статьи в Rolling Stone и других журналах. В связи с украинскими событиями 2014 года в мае 2015 года Александр Дугин был включён в санкционный список СШАКазначейство США ввело санкции в отношении 14 лиц и двух организаций в связи с ситуацией на Украине. // НТВ, 11.03.2015. Сам Дугин считает что попал под санкции США из-за повышенного интереса в мире к Четвёртой политической теорииДугин считает, что попал под санкции США из-за теории многополярного мира // Русская служба новостей, 12.03.2015. В июне того же года канадские власти ввели ограничительные меры в отношении лидеров Евразийского союза молодежи — Александра Дугина, Павла Канищева и Андрея КоваленкоКанада расширила санкции против РФ // Интерфакс, 29.06.2015. С 2016 по 2017 годы являлся главным редактором телеканала Царьград ТВ. Основные идейные позиции В 1990-х был идеологом национал-большевизма, с начала 2000-х годов Дугин отстаивает идеи евразийства и консерватизма. Идеолог «Четвёртой политической теории», которую он противопоставляет трём идеологиям XX века — либерализму, коммунизму и фашизму. Является сторонником византийского идеала симфонии властей — альянса духовной и светской власти . Политический строй Своё отношение к демократии Дугин обозначил в своей статье, опубликованной в журнале «Однако» в конце 2011 годаДеконструкция демократии — Александр Дугин — Журнал «Однако» номер #34 (98). Следует напомнить, демократия не само собой разумеющийся концепт. Демократия может быть как принята, так и отвергнута, как установлена, так и снесена. Существовали прекрасные общества без демократии и омерзительные — с демократией. Но бывало и наоборот. Демократия — человеческий проект, конструкт, план, а не судьба. Она может быть отвергнута или принята. Значит, она нуждается в обосновании, в апологии. Если не будет апологии демократии, она утратит смысл. Недемократическая форма правления не должна заведомо браться как худшая. Формула «меньшее из зол» — пропагандистская уловка. Демократия не меньшее из зол… Может быть, она вообще не зло, а может быть, и зло. Все требует переосмысления. Неоевразийство Дугин является основоположником неоевразийства. В работе «Евразийский Путь как национальная идея» он пишет: Разные исторические и философские школы спорят о том, кто является, в последнем счёте, субъектом истории. Этот вопрос остаётся открытым. Но когда мы говорим о стране, об исторической общности, о культуре, о форме специфической цивилизации, мы подразумеваем, что субъектом истории, который мы рассматриваем, является «народ». Типы государственности, хозяйственные механизмы, культурные модели, идеологические надстройки меняются, сменяют друг друга и поколения. Но нечто остаётся постоянным сквозь все эти трансформации. Эта постоянная величина, живая в течение долгих веков и на обширных пространствах, и есть народ. Говоря и думая о России, мы думаем не столько о государстве, сколько о той внутренней жизни Государства, которой является народ. Государство — лишь форма, народ — содержание. Союзники и оппоненты По мнению Дугина, российская политическая элита неоднородна и пронизана шпионскими сетями западных стран, которые саботируют позитивные начинания высшего руководства. Главными своими оппонентами Дугин считает либералов-западников и радикальных националистов, пропагандирующих ксенофобиюДугин, Александр. Вместо «Русского марша» нужно пойти утром в церковь, а вечером «совершенно легально выпить» // Русская линия, 01.11.2006 г., обвиняя тех и других в подыгрывании интересам конкурентов России''Дугин, Александр.'' Рогозин просто перегорел // Общественно-политическое агентство «Национальный журнал», 12.12.2006 г.. Отношение к руководству РФ Помимо пропаганды идей евразийства, консерватизма и геополитического метода в своих выступлениях Дугин активно поддерживает В. В. Путина, призывает к деятельной внешней политике России и отстаиванию национальных интересов страны, резко критикует экономическую политику правительства, а также крупный бизнес. В 2007 попал в рейтинг «самых выдающихся подхалимских изречений в адрес Владимира Путина» журнала «Коммерсантъ-Власть», заявив: — Противников путинского курса больше нет, а если и есть, то это психически больные и их нужно отправить на диспансеризацию. Путин — везде, Путин — всё, Путин абсолютен, Путин незаменим. Страны бывшего СССР Южная Осетия Во время «пятидневной войны» в Южной Осетии в августе 2008 года Дугин выступил с поддержкой российского руководства и вооружённых сил, призвав занять Тбилиси и установить в Грузии пророссийский режим. По мнению Дугина, отказ от такого решения стал ошибкой российской власти, следствием которой может стать повторение войны между Россией и Грузией, правительство которой является марионеткой США . Украина 5 июня 2007 года Александра Дугина, направляющегося на международный фестиваль «Великое русское слово», организованный Русской общиной Крыма, депортировали с Украины по идеологическим причинам (индекс «Д»). В ответ российской стороной из Санкт-Петербурга был депортирован советник президента Украины Николай Жулинский[http://evrazia.org/modules.php?name=News&file=print&sid=3699 СМИ о евразийстве | Отечественная и украинская пресса | Мы – к вам, вы – к нам. То есть наоборот | Хроника русско-украинской нон-гратной войны | 06.06.2007]. В начале февраля 2014 года, анализируя развитие событий на Украине, Дугин пришёл к выводу, что положение дел чревато установлением в этой стране при поддержке США «неонацистского режима, прикрытого холёным Яценюком», который будет направлен против геостратегических интересов России. Установление неонацистской диктатуры, по мнению Дугина, неизбежно приведёт к национально-освободительной борьбе в Крыму и на Востоке Украины, причём Киев в борьбе с «мятежными» регионами не остановится перед геноцидом живущего в них русского населения; Россия вынуждена будет вмешаться в конфликт, однако её вмешательство может вылиться в противостояние с Америкой . 6 мая 2014 года в интервью сетевому информационному агентству ANNA-News Дугин, комментируя события в Одессе 2 мая 2014 призвалАлександр Дугин: «Убивать, убивать и убивать!» — YouTube «''убивать, убивать, убивать''» «''творивших беззаконие второго мая''»: Позже видео было удалено с сайта . Ряд СМИ начал распространять информацию о том что настоящими словами Александра Дугина были: «Украинцев нужно убивать, убивать и убивать, это я вам как профессор говорю»Обухов Г. Агрессор и профессор // Радио Свобода, 20.03.2015Шинкаренко О. Дугин: профессор кислых щей // Колонкёр, 24.06.2014. После этого начался сбор подписей с требованием к ректору МГУ уволить философа из университета. В конце июня 2014 года появились сообщения о том, что Дугин, работавший в университете на внебюджетной ставке профессора, уволен из МГУ по решению ректора В. Садовничего по формальным основаниямМГУ окончательно расстался с Александром Дугиным // РБК, 01.07.2014. В пресс-службе учебного заведения пояснили, что его срочный трудовой договор действует до 1 сентября 2014 года, и в это время Дугин исполняет обязанности заведующего кафедрой социологии международных отношений. Варианты развития событий после 1 сентября пока не обсуждалисьМГУ: Александр Дугин не уволен и продолжает работать // Вести.ру, 01.07.2014. Сам Дугин объяснил решение ректората происками «киевских нацистов», российских либералов и противников патриотизма из окружения президента, а также невмешательством «солярного» Владимира ПутинаМГУ сместил Владимира Добренькова с должности декана соцфака и решает судьбу Александра Дугина // Газета.ру, 01.07.2014. В августе 2015 года к ввозу на территорию Украины были запрещены книги А.Дугина «Украина. Моя война. Геополитический дневник» (2015) и «Евразийский реванш России» (2014)Список книг российских авторов, запрещенных к ввозу на территорию Украины. 11 января 2016 года, на сайте «Антимайдан-Россия» был опубликован материал под названием «Севастополь стал неблагодарным»Александр Дугин: «Севастополь стал неблагодарным» — Антимайдан-Россия 11.01.2016, авторство которого было приписано Александру Дугину. В материале критиковалась ментальность жителей Севастополя, которых «пора вернуть на правильные рельсы». Текст вызвал общественный резонанс, начал цитироваться в социальных сетях и СМИГлавный идеолог «русского мира»: Севастополь стал неблагодарным — Главное.uaАлександр Дугин: «Севастополь стал неблагодарным» — Мы за Мелитополь 13.01.2016. 12 января на сайте информационного агентства НовороссияДугин назвал бредом выдуманную историю с «предательством Чалого» — Информационное Агентство Новороссия / 12 января 2016 21:22 Александр Дугин прокомментировал оказавшуюся фейком статью: Религиозные взгляды Сторонник старообрядчества в форме единоверия — сохранения и возрождения дораскольных традиций русского православия в лоне Русской православной церкви. Является прихожанином одного из единоверческих приходов Русской православной церкви. Является активным сторонником экклезиологических идей византизма, включающих в себя''Дугин, Александр.'' Абсолют византизма : * византийский идеал симфонии властей — альянса духовной и светской власти; * религиозно-историософские и политические идеи о Москве как Третьем Риме; * представление о Тысячелетнем царстве как времени существования Византийской империи; * представление о России как о катехоне (удерживающей силе, препятствующей приходу Антихриста), пришедшему на смену Византии. Влияние По результатам опроса, проведённого в 2009 году сайтом Openspace, в котором было отдано более 40 тысяч голосов, Дугин занял 36-е место среди самых влиятельных интеллектуалов РоссииСамый влиятельный интеллектуал России. Опрос в деталях.. С 1998 года был советником Председателя Государственной Думы Геннадия Селезнёва, а с 1999 года — председателем секции Центр геополитических экспертиз Экспертно-консультативного Совета по проблемам национальной безопасности при Председателе Государственной Думы. С марта 2012 года — член Экспертно-консультативного совета при председателе Госдумы России С. Е. Нарышкине. Сергей Доренко в своем романе писал о наличии тесных связей Дугина с «силовиками» в политической элите России и особенно с Игорем СечинымВ России, как никогда, востребован просвещенный национализм, тогда как сам Дугин относит Сечина и всех трёх Ивановых (наряду с Козаком) к тем, кто «готов принять евразийскую политическую модель»''Дугин, Александр.'' В кольце врагов. Политические взгляды Антон Шеховцов (бывший член ЕСМ) и Андреас Умланд считают, что взгляды Дугина близки к фашизму''Умланд, Андреас.'' Постсоветские правоэкстремистские контрэлиты и их влияние в современной России. // Неприкосновенный запас. — № 1 (57). — 2008.Shekhovtsov, A. The Palingenetic Thrust of Russian Neo-Eurasianism: Ideas of Rebirth in Aleksandr Dugin’s Worldview // Totalitarian Movements and Political Religions. Routledge. — 9/4 (2008). — P. 491—506. Пер. на рус. яз. см. здесь: Шеховцов А. Палингенетический проект неоевразийства идеи возрождения в мировоззрении Александра Дугина. // Форум новейш. восточноевроп. истории и культуры. — № 2. — 2009. — С. 105—126.. В начале 1990-х годов Вальтер Лакер утверждал, что воззрения Дугина характеризуются иррационализмом, антисемитизмом, нетерпимостью к социализму и конспирологическим взглядом на историю, выходя за рамки традиционного русского национализма и сближаясь с европейским ультраконсерватизмом''Лакёр У''. Чёрная сотня. Происхождение русского фашизма. — М.: Текст, 1994. — 432 с. — С. 372.. Впоследствии Лакер писал, что Дугин пытался на протяжении многих лет представлять синтетически новую идеологию, смесь некоторых наиболее постыдных западных элементов (итальянский неофашизм в стиле Юлиуса Эволы, «Новые правые» Алена де Бенуа во Франции и неонацистская геополитика), а позже понял необходимость некоторых конкретных русских элементов и принял обновлённый вариант евразийства''Лакёр У.'' Путинизм. Россия и её будущее с Западом. — С. 82—87.. Американский политолог Стивен Шенфилд в работе «Русский фашизм» утверждал, что «ключевой для политических воззрений Дугина является классическая концепция „консервативной революции“, направленной на ниспровержение пост-просвещенческого мироустройства и установление нового порядка, в котором должны быть возрождены героические ценности почти забытой „Традиции“. Именно приверженность данной концепции позволяет четко идентифицировать Дугина как фашиста»''Shenfield S. D.'' Russian Fascism: Traditions, Tendencies, Movements. — Armonk: M. E. Sharpe, 2001. — 336 p. — P. 195.. По мнению Умланда, формулировки ряда текстов Дугина, особенно ранних, близки идеям НСДАП, вплоть до прямого заимствования терминологии и стилистики нацистов. Так, в книге «Гиперборейская теория» Дугин писал: «Этой книгой мы кладём начало ариософии в русско-язычном контексте»; по словам Дугина, По словам Умланда, Дугин утверждал, что находит «интересным» ранний нацизм, и в 2006 году выставлял в качестве примера для подражания лидеров левого крыла нацистской партии Отто и Грегора ШтрассеровУмланд, А. Александр Дугин, европейский фашизм и Витренко: что общего? // Украинская правда. — 20.6.2007 (копия, копия). Сам Дугин на вопрос о его интересе к фашизму отвечал: В 2015 году Гленн Бек в авторской телепередаче на высказал мнение, что идеи Дугина «по-настоящему страшные, потому что они теперь в игре — не только для народов России, но и для всей цивилизации», и поэтому «мир находится в реальной опасности»''Ritz E.'' «Truly Terrifying»: Beck Introduces Viewers to the Man He Believes Is the «Architect» of Russia’s Geopolitical Strategy. В свою очередь, Дугин отметил: «В начале года американский политический комментатор Глен Бек, сравнимый по известности с Дмитрием Киселёвым в России, назвал меня „самым опасным человеком в мире“. Это, конечно, смешно, но хорошо показывает степень истерики вокруг моей персоны на Западе»Александр Дугин: Запад оказался абсолютно нетерпимым к инакомыслию. Фактически начался погром евразийства в мире. Накануне.ру, 13.03.2015.. Литературные труды По словам Тимура Полянникова : Алан Инграм утверждает, что сочинения Дугина характеризуются «противоречиями и путаницей, которые несколько затрудняют их интерпретацию и обобщение»''Shekhovtsov, Anton.'' The Palingenetic Thrust of Russian Neo-Eurasianism: Ideas of Rebirth in Aleksandr Dugin’s Worldview // Totalitarian Movements and Political Religions, Published By: Routledge, 9/4 (2008). — P. 491—506.. Парадорн Рангсимапорн характеризует Дугина как «политического хамелеона, представления которого приспосабливаются к окружающей среде»''Paradorn Rangsimaporn.'' Interpretations of Eurasianism: Justifying Russia’s Role in East Asia // Europe-Asia Studies 58/3 (2006). — P. 381.. Возражая им, Антон Шеховцов считает социополитическую доктрину Дугина по-своему крайне последовательной, ввиду того, что в контексте фашизма различные — даже внешне противоречащие друг другу — идеи целеустремленно интерпретируются в духе определённого фашистского ядра, по принципу «цель оправдывает средства», и взаимное противоречие идей не имеет значения, если они подтверждают выгодный автору тезис. Биофизик Борис РежабекБорис Режабек — учёный-биофизик, специалист по бионике, биофизике сложных систем и биокибернетике (см. Справочник «Биофизики России». Режабек Борис Георгиевич), сотрудник Международного университета междисциплинарных знаний, эксперт в области новых технологий, член экспертной группы «Зелёные страницы России», член экспертного совета Международного комитета по инвестициям и технологиям, член Внешнеполитической ассоциации, член Российского физического и Российского философского Общества, вице-президент научно-философского общества им. Н. Ф. Фёдорова, член бюро Московского Общества Испытателей Природы. Кроме биофизики, областью научных интересов Б. Г. Режабека являются глобальные экологические проблемы и учение о ноосфере — «оболочке Разума» — Планеты Земля, а также проблемы научного иммортализма и ювенологии. Б. Г. Режабек является вице-президентом общества им. Н. Ф. Фёдорова, членом Российского Философского Общества, членом редколлегии и автором ряда статей в энциклопедии «Глобалистика» (2003), участником Конгресса по русскому космизму в Белграде (2003) и практически всех Фёдоровских чтений в Москве (начиная с 1989 года). (см. Международный университет междисциплинарных знаний. Кафедра нанобионики), анализируя защиту Дугиным диссертации, которая прошла 20 декабря 2000 г. в Ростовском государственном университете и называлась «Эволюция парадигмальных оснований науки (Философско-методологический анализ)»''Дугин, А. Г.'' Эволюция парадигмальных оснований науки : Философско-методологический анализ : автореф. дис. … канд. филос. наук : 09.00.08 / Ростовский юрид. ин-т МВД России. — Ростов-н/Д., 2000. — 26 с. приводит примеры анекдотических, по его мнению, ошибок в школьном курсе физики, которые он увидел в диссертации. Также, по мнению Бориса Режабека, она содержит абсурдные высказывания в области философии: «так, Лейбниц и Ньютон для него — „полупрофаны“, поскольку не до конца посвящены в идеи розенкрейцеров; Архимед и Евклид с Пифагором виноваты в том, что человечество научилось мыслить не только в категориях власти и подчинения; к тому же, по Дугину, критерии науки „ясно связаны с англо-саксонским ареалом, в первую очередь с Англией“, а это уже, считает Борис Режабек, „очевидно пахнет зловредным влиянием атлантистов. О том, что наука Европы начиналась прежде всего в Академиях Италии, он как бы и не подозревает“».Режабек, Б. Мёрзлая земля евразийца Дугина. // Лебедь : альманах. — 2.12.2001. — № 248 (копия, копия). Присуждение Дугину учёной степени Борис Режабек называет «фарсом». Положительные отзывы К идеям Дугина положительно относятся такие общественные и политические деятели, как журналист Первого канала Михаил ЛеонтьевДмитриев, Илья. В ЦКИ знают зачем и как выиграть войну за Россию // Центр консервативных исследований, 12.04.2009 г., сотрудник Администрации Президента РФ Иван ДемидовКоровин, Валерий Иван Демидов: Русскому народу необходимо поставить себе цель // Информационно-аналитический портал «Евразия», 04.11.2007 г., профессор философского факультета СПбГУ Юрий СолонинДмитриев, Илья. ЦКИ нашел своих сторонников в Санкт-Петербурге // Центр консервативных исследований, 03.03.2009 г., ведущий программы «Судите сами» Первого канала Максим ШевченкоКруглый стол «Элиты в современной России» // Центр консервативных исследований, 24.10.2008 г.. Писатель и публицист, главный редактор газеты «Завтра» Александр Проханов считает, что Александр Дугин — выдающийся русский человек. Это звезда, встающая на нашем небосклоне. Во многом ему нет равных. Он проходит огромные исторические пласты, воскрешает прежние архетипы. Дугин совмещает русские традиции и модернистский авангард. Думаю, что его евразийский пафос обладает такой притягательностью, что будет собирать толпы поклонников и последователей. Дугин — один из ярчайших идеологов наших днейМихаил Бойко и Роман Сенчин.'' Доктор Дугин // Литературная Россия, № 15. 13.04.2007..'' Председатель Исламского комитета России, постоянный член Организации «Исламо-арабская народная конференция» (ОИАНК), член Совета Левого фронта России, депутат Национальной ассамблеи Российской Федерации Гейдар Джемаль: Дугин и есть такой подлинный интеллектуал. Может быть, среди всех писателей прошлого лишь Достоевский немного коснулся специфики подлинного интеллектуализма, потому что время от времени его герои вдруг как бы останавливаются, осенённые, поражённые страшной, единственной мыслью, которая вырывает их из колеи обыденного существования, и они потом уединяются от всяких контактов, разговоров — додумать эту огромную страшную мысль. Неважно, что это за мысль, важно, что она всегда грандиозна, парадоксальна по отношению к внешнему миру, к той среде, в которой они находятся. Шатов, Кириллов — это классические прообразы подлинных интеллектуалов, которых смог описать только Достоевский. В этом смысле Дугин — интеллектуал по Достоевскому. Подлинный интеллектуал — это человек, для которого собственная мысль важнее его физического существованияДжемаль, Гейдар.'' Слово о Дугине.'' Псой Короленко, музыкант, перформансист, филолог и журналист: Свободное и заинтересованное отношение к творчеству Дугина всегда представлялось мне индикатором интеллектуальной открытости, доверия к разным дискурсам. Диалог и полемика с Дугиным возможны и необходимы, но закрытое, высокомерное или предвзятое отношение к нему так же достойны сожаления, как та инерция и агрессия, которая мешает многим из нас услышать ту Музыку, о которой сегодня Дугин пишетП. Короленко, рецензия на книгу А.Дугина "Поп-культура и знаки времени" в журнале "Критическая масса". Владимир Карпец, российский правовед, специалист по истории государства и права, истории политических учений, кандидат юридических наук, доцент НИУ ВШЭ: Александр Гельевич — один из тех немногих людей, которые безкомпромиссно борются с проявлениями того, что сейчас стали называть «оранжевой революцией», безкомпромиссно борется с либерально-западническим лобби в наших властных структурах.Дугин и проблемы православной миссии Упоминания в массовой культуре * В сборнике новелл Виктора Пелевина «П5: Прощальные песни политических пигмеев Пиндостана» (2008) в качестве персонажа по имени Дупин * В фильме Generation П, — Иван Охлобыстин играет роль бородатого националиста в котором легко узнаётся А. ДугинИван Охлобыстин. Гражданская позиция или политическая клоунада?. Основные труды Книги * Пути абсолюта. — М., 1990; * Конспирология. — М.: Арктогея, РОФ «Евразия», 1992, 2005. — ISBN 5-85928-010-6, ISBN 5-902322-03-0 * Гиперборейская теория. — М., 1993; * Консервативная революция. —М., 1994; * Тамплиеры пролетариата. — М., 1996; * Мистерии Евразии. — М., 1996; * Метафизика благой вести. — М., 1996; * Основы геополитики. — М., 1997, 1999, 2000, 2001 (переведена на французский, румынский, сербский, грузинский, итальянский, испанский и английский языки); * Абсолютная Родина. — М., 1999; * Наш путь. — М., 1999. — Евразийский путь. М., 2002; * Русская вещь. В 2 т. — М., 2001; 2006; * Эволюция парадигмальных оснований науки. — М., 2002; * Философия традиционализма. — М., 2002. — (Лекции «Нового университета»). * Основы евразийства. — М., 2002; * Проект «Евразия». — М., 2004; * Евразийская миссия Нурсултана Назарбаева. — М., 2004. — ISBN 9785902322016; * Философия политики. — М., 2004; * Философия войны. — М., 2004; * Конспирология. — М., 2005; * Поп-культура и знаки времени. — М.: Амфора, 2005. — 496 с. — ISBN 5-94278-903-7; * Обществоведение для граждан новой России. — М., 2007. — ISBN 978-5-90359-03-2; * Геополитика постмодерна. — М.: Амфора, 2007. — 384 c. — ISBN 978-5-367-00616-2; * Знаки великого норда. Гиперборейская теория. — М.: Вече, 2008. — ISBN 978-5-9533-3352-8 (переиздание «Гиперборейской теории»); * Постфилософия. — М., 2009; * Радикальный субъект и его дубль. — М., 2009; * Четвёртая политическая теория. — М.: Амфора, 2009; * Структурная социология. — М.: Академический проект, 2010; * Логос и мифос. Глубинное регионоведение. — М.: Академический проект, 2010; * Кризис: конец экономической теории. — М., 2010; * Мартин Хайдеггер: философия другого Начала. — М.: Академический проект, 2010; * Социология русского общества. Россия между Хаосом и Логосом. — М.: Академический проект, 2010; * Социология воображения. — М.: Академический проект, 2010; * Мартин Хайдеггер: возможность русской философии. — М.: Академический проект, 2011; * Археомодерн. — 2011; * Геополитика. — М.: Академический проект, 2011; * Этносоциология. — М.: Академический проект, 2011; * Социология геополитических процессов. — М., 2011; * Геополитика России. — М.: Академический проект, Гаудеамус, 2012. — 424 с. — (Gaudeamus). — 1000 экз. — ISBN 978-5-8291-1398-8, ISBN 978-5-98426-122-7. * Теория многополярного мира. — М., 2012. * В поисках тёмного Логоса. — М., 2012. — 516 с. — ISBN 978-5-8291-1426-8; * Международные отношения. Парадигмы, теория, социология. — М., Академический проект, 2014. — ISBN 978-5-8291-1659-0; * США и новый мировой порядок. — Vide, 2013 (в соавторстве с Олаво де Карвальо); * Четвёртый путь. — М., 2014. — 683 с. — ISBN 978-5-8291-1625-5. * Мартин Хайдеггер. Последний бог. — М.: Академический проект, 2014. — 846 c. — ISBN 978-5-8291-1636-1. * Евразийский реванш России. — М.: Алгоритм, 2014. — 256 с. — ISBN 978-5-4438-0855-0; * Украина: моя война. Геополитический дневник. — 2015. — ISBN 978-5-227-05690-0; * Воображение. Философия, социология, структуры. — М., Академический проект, 2015. — ISBN 978-5-8291-1828-0; * Русская война. — М.: Алгоритм, 2015. — 272 с. — ISBN 978-5-09-067988-7-9; * Русский Логос — русский Хаос. Социология русского общества. — 2015. — ISBN 978-5-8291-1736-8. * Геополитика. Учебное пособие. — 2015. — ISBN 978-5-8291-1737-5; * Теория многополярного мира. Плюриверсум. Учебное пособие. — 2015. — ISBN 978-5-8291-1754-2; * Мартин Хайдеггер. Метаполитика. Эсхатология бытия. — М.: Академический проект, 2016. — ISBN 978-5-8291-1797-9. ; Серия «Ноомахия» * Ноомахия: войны ума. Три Логоса: Аполлон, Дионис, Кибела. — М.: Академический проект, 2014. — 447 с. — ISBN 978-5-8291-1594-4 * Ноомахия: войны ума. Цивилизации границ: Россия, американская цивилизация, семиты и их цивилизация, арабский Логос, туранский Логос. — М.: Академический проект, 2014. — 694 с. — ISBN 978-5-8291-1634-7. * Ноомахия: войны ума. Логос Европы: средиземноморская цивилизация во времени и пространстве. — М.: Академический проект, 2014. — 530 с. — ISBN 978-5-8291-1633-0. * Ноомахия: войны ума. По ту сторону Запада. Индоевропейские цивилизации: Иран, Индия. — М.: Академический проект, 2014. — 495 с. — ISBN 978-5-8291-1656-9. * Ноомахия: войны ума. По ту сторону Запада. Китай, Япония, Африка, Океания. — М.: Академический проект, 2014. — 551 с. — ISBN 978-5-8291-1657-6. * Ноомахия. Войны ума. Германский Логос. Человек апофатический. — М.: Академический проект, 2015. — 639 с. — ISBN 978-5-8291-1772-6; * Ноомахия. Войны ума. Французский Логос. Орфей и Мелюзина. — М.: Академический проект, 2015. — 439 с. — ISBN 978-5-8291-1796-2; * Ноомахия: войны ума. Англия или Британия? Морская миссия и позитивный субъект. — М.: Академический проект, 2015. — 595 с. — ISBN 978-5-8291-1795-5 * Ноомахия: войны ума. Латинский логос. Солнце и крест. — М.: Академический проект, 2016. — 719 с. — ISBN 978-5-8291-1859-4. * Ноомахия: войны ума. Эллинский логос. Долина истины. — М.: Академический проект, 2016. — ISBN 978-5-8291-1915-7; * Ноомахия: войны ума. Византийский логос. Эллинизм и империя. — М.: Академический проект, 2016. — ISBN 978-5-8291-1916-4; * Ноомахия: войны ума. Иранский Логос. Световая война и культура ожидания. — М.: Академический проект, 2016. * Ноомахия: войны ума. Семиты, монотеизм Луны и Гештальт Ва’ала. — М., 2017. * Ноомахия: войны ума. Геософия: горизонты и цивилизации. — М., 2017. Статьи * Археомодерн. В поисках точки, где и модерн, и архаика ясны как парадигмы — «тотальное метафизическое резюме». * Футурология как эсхатология Текст / А. Г. Дугин // Милый Ангел. — № 3. — М., 2000. * Добаев И. П., Дугин А. Г. Геополитические трансформации в Кавказско-Каспийском регионе // Центральная Азия и Кавказ. — 2005. — № 5. — С. 90—99. На иностранных языках ; Английский * A.Dugin Seminal writings, London, 3 v., 2000. * Aleksandr Dugin, Martin Heidegger: The Philosophy of Another Beginning. Washington Summit Publishers, 2014. ISBN 978-1593680381 * Aleksandr Dugin. Putin vs Putin: Vladimir Putin Viewed from the Right, Arktos, 2015. ISBN 978-1-910524-12-1 * Alexander Dugin. The Fourth Political Theory, Arktos, 2012. ISBN 978-1-907166-56-3 * Alexander Dugin. Last War of the World-Island, Arktos, 2015. ISBN 978-1-910524-40-4 * Alexander Dugin. Eurasian Mission, Arktos, 2015. ISBN 978-1-910524-25-1 * Alexander Dugin. International Politics and the Eurasianist Vision, Facsimile Publisher, 2013. ISBN 978-9333321051 ; Немецкий * Dugin Iskander Feisaliny jeopolitidgi, Beyruth, 2004. * Alexander Dugin. Die Vierte Politische Theorie, Arktos, 2013. ISBN 978-1-907166-62-4 * Alexander Dugin. Konflikte der Zukunft. Die Rückkehr der Geopolitik., 2014. ISBN 978-3887412913 * Alexander Dugin. Baron Ungern von Sternberg — der letzte Kriegsgott. Junges Forum Nr. 7, 2007. ISBN 978-3937129327 * Alexander Dugin. Evola von Links: Metaphysisches Weltbild und antibürgerlicher Geist, Regin-Verlag, 2006. ISBN 978-3937129273 ; Французский * Alexandre Douguin. L’Empire soviétique et les nationalismes à l’époque de la pérestroïka, in XXX, Nation et Empire, GRECE, 1991. * Alexandre Douguin. Le prophète de l’eurasisme, Avatar Éditions, 2006. ISBN 978-0954465278 * Alexandre Douguin. La grande guerre des continents, Avatar Éditions, 2006. ISBN 978-0954465261 * Alexandre Douguin, Alain de Benoist. L’Appel de L’Eurasie, Avatar Editions, 2013. ISBN 978-1907847189 * Alexandre Douguin. La Quatrième théorie politique: La Russie et les idées politiques au XXIème siècle, Ars Magna, 2016. ISBN 978-2912164841 * Alexandre Douguin. Pour une Theorie du Monde Multipolaire, Ars Magna, 2016. ISBN 978-2912164858 ; Итальянский * Alexander Dugin. Continente Russia. Milano, 1991; * Dughin A. Continente Russia. Parma, 1992 * Dughin A. Rivoluzione Conservatrice in Russia, Roma, 2005. * Dughin A. Rusia. Misterio de Eurasia. Madrid, 1992. * Alexander Dugin. Eurasia. La rivoluzione conservatrice in Russia, Pagine, 2015. ISBN 978-8875574574 * Alexander Dugin, Aleksandr Benoist. Eurasia, Vladimir Putin e la grande politica, Controcorrente, 2014. ISBN 978-8898000036 * Alexander Dugin. Russia segreta, Edizioni all’insegna del veltro, 2013. ASIN B00DW22LEQ ; Испанский * Alexander Dugin. «Rusica/ Misterio de Eurasia». Madrid, 1990; ; Португальский * Alexander Dugin. Teoria do Mundo Multipolar, IAEG, 2012. ASIN B01FKTSRXM * Alexander Dugin. Geopolitica da Russia Contemporanea, CreateSpace Independent Publishing Platform, 2015. ISBN 978-1518610394 * Alexander Dugin. A Grande Guerra dos Continentes, Antagonista Editora, 2011. ASIN B004YR14WS * Alexander Dugin. Eurasianismo: Ensaios Selecionados, Zarinha Centro Cultura, 2012. ISBN 978-8599972137 * Alexandre Dugin, Olavo de Carvalho. Os Eua e a Nova Ordem Mundial, VIDE Editorial, 2013. ASIN B00GTQ49GU * Aleksandr Dugin, Antonio Bessa, Sonia Sebastiao. Finis Mundi: A Ultima Cultura #6, Instituto de Altos Estudos em Geopolitica e Ciencias Auxiliares, 2013. ASIN B00B9AS9FS ; Сербский * Dugin A. Nova Hyperboreyska Revelyatsiya, Beograd, 1999. * Dugin A. Conspirologiya, Beograd, 2001. * Dugin A. Osnove geopolitike, Beograd, 2004. ; Турецкий * Dugin A. Rus jeopolitigi avrasyaci yaklasim. Ankara, 2003. * Dugin A. Moska-Ankara aksiaynin, Istanbul, 2007. * Dugin A. Misyonin avrasyagilik Nursultanain Nazarbaevin, Ankara, 2006. Перформансы * FINIS MUNDI — Цикл театрализованных музыкально-философских постановк, шедших в 1997—1998 года на Радио 101. Часовые выпуски были посвященны популяризации как европейских, так и русских философов и поэтов: ** Фридрих НицшеФридрих Ницше, путь к Сверхчеловеку ** Карл ХаусхоферКарл Хаусхофер — Континентальный Блок (уч. Г. Осипов) ** Жан БьесЖан Бьес, Путь на Афон (уч. Г.Осипов) ** ЛотреамонГраф Лотреамон — Крылатые спруты сознания (уч. Е. Головин, Г.Осипов) ** Жан РейЖан Рэй — Люгеры Безумной Мечты (уч. Е.Головин, Г.Осипов) ** Барон УнгернБарон Унгерн Бог Войны ** Густав МайринкГустав Майринк, дыхание костей (уч. Г.Осипов, Б.Симонов) ** Жан ПарвулескоЖан Парвулеско — От Симона Мага до Фантомаса (уч. Г.Осипов) ** Герман ВиртГерман Вирт, Великий Праздник Юла ** Рене ГенонРене Генон, Свидетель верный и истинный (уч. Г.Осипов) ** Юлиус Эвола«Юлиус Эвола, магический путь интенсивности» (уч. Е.Рыжикова, С.Мелентьев) ** Мирча ЭлиадеМирча Элиаде, Вечное Возвращение (уч. Г.Осипов) ** Ги ДеборГи Дебор — Кошмар Общества Зрелищ (уч. Б.Симонов) ** Архимандрит КиприанАрхимандрит Киприан (Керн) — Торжество Православия ** Петр СавицкийПетр Савицкий — Идеолог Великой Евразии ** Николай КлюевНиколай Клюев — Пророк секретной России (уч. Г.Осипов) ** Борис СавинковБОРИС САВИНКОВ — МИСТИКА РУССКОГО ТЕРРОРА * «Богема против НАТО (1998)»Богема против НАТО в журнале «Вторжение» #24, М., 2001 — видео-арт перформанс с участием ноиз-исполнителей CISFINITUM, Алексея Борисова, Павла Жагуна и арт-группы «Север». * Barbarossa Umtrunk - Tagebuch eines Krieges (2005—2015)Barbarossa Umtrunk - Tagebuch eines Krieges (2005—2015) — музыкальный альбом в стиле индастриал и дарк-эмбиент, вышедший на немецком лэйбле SkullLine. См. также * Вирт, Герман * Генон, Рене * Геополитика * Головин, Евгений Всеволодович * Грамши, Антонио * Евразийство * Евразийский союз молодёжи * Консервативная революция * Международное евразийское движение * Национал-социализм * Национал-коммунизм * Ницше, Фридрих * Традиционализм * Либерализм * Социализм * Фашизм * Эвола, Юлиус * НБП Примечания Литература * Евгений Головин. «Русская вещь» Александра Дугина как противостояние Моря и Суши — Эссе об эссе. НГ Ex libris. 2003-07-24 * Два спецвыпуска журнала «Форум новейшей восточноевропейской истории и культуры» 1 и 2, посвященные антизападным идеологическим течениям в постсоветской России, в частности, неоевразийству Дугина * Михаил Диунов Русский кочевник. АЛЕКСАНДР ДУГИН В ПРЕДДВЕРИИ НОВОГО ПОЛИТИЧЕСКОГО ПЕРЕРОЖДЕНИЯ// Русский журнал, Выпуск #1, май 2008 г. * |издательство= Бертельсманн Медиа Москоу|год= 2013 | страниц= 224|серия= |isbn= 978-5-88353-567-2|тираж= |ref= Кушнир}} * Shekhovtsov, A., A. Umland. Is Aleksandr Dugin a Traditionalist? «Neo-Eurasianism» and Perennial Philosophy // The Russian Review, 68, 2009, № 4, 662—678. Ссылки * Биография и основные труды * А. Дугин на сайте Изборского клуба * Некоторые книги Дугина в открытом доступе (Международный сайт посвящённый IV полит. теории) * А. Дугин на сайте МГУ * * * * ; Видео * Официальный канал на YouTube * Программа А. Г. Дугина «Директива» * Сборник видеоматериалов с участием Александра Дугина * Архив передачи с А. Дугиным «Мобилизация» на О2ТВ * А. Дугин на портале Russia.ru * «Вехи» — геополитическая программа Александра Дугина на телеканале «Спас» ; Интервью * А. Дугин на радио «Маяк» * А. Дугин на радио «Говорит Москва» * А. Дугин на радио Вести FM * А. Дугин на радио Эхо Москвы * Александр Дугин: «Если бы мы победили в 1993 году, я был бы счастлив» (к 10-летию штурма Белого дома). Интервью взял Роман Манекин, KM.RU — 03.10.2003 * Интервью Александра Дугина телеканалу «Amazing Life» * Радиоинтервью 26.04.1998 и радиоинтервью 20.11.2000 в передаче «Монморанси» Александра Лаэртского ; Разное * Публикации А. Дугина на сайте газеты «Завтра» * Статьи А. Дугина на сайте «Однако» * Егор Холмогоров vs. А. Г. Дугин «Что понимать под Православием? Мы Церковь последних времён» — публичная дискуссия никонианина и старообрядца на форуме диакона Кураева, от 6-15 сентября 1999 * Деконструкция Суркова от А. Дугина («Крестьянка» Марины Леско) * Продолжение политики: идеи евразийства в Турции — "Продолжение политики, Радио «Свобода»), 20 ноября 2014 Категория:Политики России Категория:Философы России Категория:Философы Москвы Категория:Геополитики Категория:Геополитики России Категория:Русские националисты Категория:Традиционализм Категория:Философы XXI века Категория:Философы по алфавиту Категория:Персоналии:Национал-большевизм Категория:Преподаватели социологического факультета МГУ Категория:Социологи России Категория:Политические социологи Категория:Политологи России Категория:Публицисты России Категория:Колумнисты Категория:Конспирологи Категория:Деятели единоверия Категория:Преподаватели философского факультета МГУ Категория:Члены Изборского клуба Категория:Члены общества «Память» Категория:Исследователи фашизма Категория:Социологи по алфавиту Категория:Почётные профессора Тегеранского университета Категория:Евразийцы Категория:Полиглоты Категория:Выпускники вузов Новочеркасска